Emotion
by Succatash
Summary: Emotion, agitation or disturbance of mind, viament or excited mental state, it is also a powerful and irrational master, as Rachel and tobias will find out...


A/N: I want this to be a continuation godmother R/T fic but that was in the summer and I want this to be in the winter k? Sorry, it doesn't look like I'll be continuing that one.

***Tobias's POV***

I adjusted my tie pulling it even closer around my neck putting me in a tight death grip as I gazed into the full-length mirror. I felt a bare arm slide over my shoulder and one around my waist.

"Guess who?" a soft voice whispered in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"Rachel, don't play games with me, you know how it turns me on." 

One looking from the front of us would assume my golden-haired beholder was wearing some sort of sleeveless garment. But I knew better, I had acquired some sort of a sixth sense. This gift probably is a result of living in the body of a red-tailed hawk for so many years. I knew, even before I turned around. I whirled around and as I had anticipated Rachel was standing in a frilly lace bra with matching underwear.

"Rachel, get dressed, the party's in less than an hour, and plus, look…" I gestured towards the bedroom window at the bitter cold gale that that swirled furious snow outside.

"Oh, pooh," she pouted. "Well, you' don't look like you're all that ready, either."

I looked down at my bare legs and up to my boxers. "Well," I said. "That's different, I'm actually wearing something I can breathe in, therefore, I won't have to clench my butt cheeks together just to fit them over my hips."

"Well, you got me there," she said, defeated.

She dug in our neatly divided closet and pulled out the new dress that she had bought for the occasion. The occasion was Jake and Cassie's first annual Christmas party, Jake and Cassie (who were already long since married, unlike Rachel and I) were starting to have little get tog ether's and barbeques in the summer. I can vouch for Rachel, too, when say that we remember all too well what happened at the first annual Thanksgiving party. The turkey… actually — you don't want to know what happened with the turkey.

No matter how much I resented dress clothing, I plopped on the bed and slid on the khaki slacks, worked the button through the hole and zipped up. Adjusting the belt had to be the hardest the intervals between the pinprick holes were too large or too small, so I created my own with a pocket knife retrieved from my dresser drawer. I checked every last button on my black velvet top for a fluke in the pattern.

Rachel had her dress on the most fashionable way possible even before I got done tying my shoes.

We descended the stairs to the floor below. I flicked on a living room lamp on before bolting the door shut.

We arrived just on time. There were a few people there who I didn't know, friends that Cassie and Jake had collected over the years. But two people I did recognize were Marco and Ax. As you may or may not have noticed, Ax and I had both, decided, I had surrendered the free lifestyle form for love, and Ax had rid of the burden of eating through his legs.

"Hello, Tobias, I must say, I remember what happened at Jake's Thanksgiving party and that wonderful turkey. A wonderful holiday, I might add," he tried to make correct punctuation through a mouthful of Cinnamon buns from a tray with a small card lain askew the top, bearing the word RESERVED.

"Gift exchange!" shouted Jake.

After the other guests had departed we strayed behind for a few moments along with Marco and Ax, who had ran out of Cinnamon long since, acting like a crazed lunatic until the chef brought out a new batch.

Rachel and I headed out tour car. I secured my giant Hershey's kiss on the dashboard, reconsidered, with the aspect of not having to scrape melted chocolate off in the morning, and placed it in a indirect air stream.

We ascended the stairs of our dark home after I deposited my kiss into the fridge. 

I guess we were both in the mood ,because when I plopped backwards on the four-poster bed, she came over me and kissed me. I put my hands around her head, ruffling her hair a bit as I pulled out the clip .

She pulled a part from me and undid my tie with perfect gracefulness .

" You know, " She said as she opened my top button ."If it stays like this all night , we'll be snowed in, and the maid won't be able to come."

" Let it snow," I said.

A/N: I might continue my other R/T fic, I just got another Idea for it… I think…


End file.
